shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Lee Miyagi
Introduction Lee Miyagi is a young man who comes from the South Blue island, Karate Island, where he had trained in the way of martial arts for a long period of his early life. A signature martial art that Miyagi had created and uses commonly is his Ichi Kenpo; a martial art that allows him to achieve his goal of fighting on the same level as many Devil Fruit users without having to use one himself, as he sees using Devil Fruit powers as cheapening the thrill of battle for him. After creating the basic fundamentals to Ichi Kenpo, Miyagi yearned to go out to sea to fight stronger opponents, and as a result, turned to a life of piracy so as to give himself what he saw as the freedom to live his life as he pleased, making it easier for him to find and fight the strong opponents he desired to meet so badly. This lead him to forming and becoming the active captain of The Warrior Pirates; named after Miyagi's own epithet, "Warrior Miyagi." As a result of all this, Miyagi is known for being one of the few pirate captains to not be in possession of Devil Fruit powers, which he easily makes up for with his Ichi Kenpo and various other martial arts. Additionally, after gaining some experience as a pirate, Miyagi came to learn of who the top dogs in the pirate world were. When he found out about the powerful pirate, Whitebeard, he made it his dream to actively search for him and defeat him in battle, so as to satisfy his desire for an exciting fight with "the world's strongest man." However, once he had learned of Whitebeard's death after the events of the Marineford War at the hands of notorious ex-Warlord and pirate, Blackbeard, Miyagi was devastated and felt as if he'd never achieve his dream. After some encouraging and cheering up, Miyagi's dream changed. Now, Miyagi wishes to hunt down the man responsible for ruining his earlier dream, Blackbeard, and defeat him in battle. Along the way, he has come to the decision to also challenge other powerful fighters across the seas; the likes of which include the Shichibukai (Seven Warlords of the Seas,) Smoker, and even famed pirate captain, Nova Blade. Appearance Tell us what your character looks like! Clothes, height, skinny or fat, carry weapons at all? Personality How does your character behave and their morals Abilities and Powers Hand to Hand Combat Martial Arts, Free style Physical Strength How strong and feats of strength Agility How fast they can walk, how high they can jump, good at dodging, flexibility? Endurance How much damage and pain your character can endure Haki Kenbunshoku Haki: Color of Observation Busōshoku Haki: Color of Armaments Haōshoku Haki: Color of the Conquering King List of Fighting Techniques Ichi Kenpo Relationships Crew Yip Mui: Hikkake: Sun Fu: Dodge Valor: Athena: Family Allies/ Friends Enemies Other History Tell us what happened to your character? Character Design So how did you come up with your character? Inspiration? Creativity? How did you develop even further? Major Battles Who your character fought against Ex. Character vs that guy (Won, Lost, Interrupted, Escaped, Killed) Quotes Your character's phases (funny, inspirational, serious, etc) Trivia *Lee Miyagi was named after two prominent and well known martial arts figures. Lee comes from the surname of Bruce Lee, while Miyagi is the name of Master Miyagi from the movie, The Karate Kid. Related Articles The Warrior Pirates - The crew Miyagi founded and leads Ichi Kenpo - The fighting style Miyagi created, develops, and uses External Links Links that are '''NOT '''from this wiki that are related to this page Category:Human Category:Male Category:Pirate Category:Captain Category:Martial Artist Category:Warrior Pirates Category:South Blue Characters Category:Wyvern 0m3g4